Intertwined
by grxngerlibrary
Summary: Baz and Simon take another, passionate, step in their relationship ;) Inspired by the song Intertwined by Dodie Clark


June 22, 2017

Intertwined

a _carry on_ fan fiction

 **Baz**

 _Crowley, Simon Snow is gorgeous,_ I think, as I watch my boyfriend throw his head back in laughter. His laughter floats through the room and even manages to replace my usual sneer with a grin. Simon creates a rarity of my genuine smile. We're sitting on the couch in Simon and Penny's flat watching a comedy movie while Penny is in America visiting her boyfriend, and I couldn't be happier. While I was still at Watford, if someone had told me that I would be dating my roommate, and arch-nemesis, or that I would be peacefully intertwined on the couch with him, I would have declared them mad. Yet here we are.

"I really like this, Baz," Snow says randomly, snapping me out of my momentary trance.

"Being blissfully alone?" I smirk.

"No," Simon chuckles. "Just having a relaxing movie night, like a normal couple."

"Aren't we a normal couple?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, but… you know, you're a vampire and a magician, I'm an ex-mage and have wings, and we're also both guys…I mean, not that that isn't normal, but…you know what I mean." Simon blunders, like the true moron he is, an adorable moron to be exact.

"I like it too." I respond quietly.

Snow leans forward, pressing our lips together, and I feel him smirk against my lips before he pulls away teasingly. This time, I lean forward and gently force him onto his back, so he's lying on the couch and I'm hovering over him. Normally, this is Simon's move, he likes to make me reach up to take what I want and, like the sappy lover I am when it comes to him, I do every time. Simon takes a different approach however, he grasps his hands behind my neck and pulls me down to him. He uses too much force causing our faces to mash together and we both start laughing. We stumble, both still giggling like schoolgirls in between kisses, to Simon's bedroom and find ourselves on his bed, him straddling my waist.

"Have I ever mentioned how good-looking you are?" Simon teases.

"Not as many times as I've told you how devilishly handsome you are," I retort.

He cranes his head to kiss my neck, causing a moan to escape my lips. I grab onto the hem of his shirt and pull it gracefully over his head before throwing it across the room. I notice that his torso is worryingly slim, but I decide now isn't the time to mention it, as he continues to place kisses along my jawline and down my neck. I let him remove my shirt and he moves his lips down to my collarbone, I let out a satisfied sigh and press my hands to his bare chest. I lightly push him away to speak.

"Is this okay?" I ask, gazing into his engaging blue eyes.

Simon hasn't been the same since what happened with the humdrum and the Mage, and the loss of his magic. He used to be the one initiating kisses and touches constantly, but since then there's been much more silence and hand-holding. I just want to make sure I'm not pushing him into something he's not ready for or doesn't want right now.

"Yes, Baz. Don't worry about me so much," he sighs.

"I can't help it, it comes naturally to me," I reply.

Rolling his eyes, Simon locks our lips together once again. Like always, he's warm, his lips are pleasantly chapped yet still soft, and he feels so _alive,_ unlike me. I let him press me up against the headboard as a moan escapes from one of us. One of Simon's hands moves from the back of my neck to my thigh and I draw a sharp intake of breath. Both my hands grip his waist pulling him impossibly closer to me.

"Too many layers…" I hear Simon mutter as he fumbles with the zipper on my jeans.

Maybe dating Simon Snow will partly turn out to be the gropefest I always imagined.

I wake up in the middle of the night to the feeling of skin and heat, Simon. I look over to his sleeping body and admire his scattered moles, his golden curls, and the sleepy smile etched upon his gorgeous face. I'm so thirsty, I haven't hunted since yesterday afternoon, so I silently slip out of bed and head outside in search of a deer, or something of the sort.

When I come back inside, my thirst well-quenched, I hear rustling coming from the kitchen. Worried that Simon might have woken up and wondered where I was, I call his name, and though nobody answers, the sounds of stirring stop. I walk into the kitchen and spot Penny, standing there with the fridge door open.

"Penny? I thought you weren't getting home until tomorrow," I ask curiously.

"My flight got changed, because of the weather I reckon, it's supposed to be dreadful tomorrow." She explains, not at all surprised to see me here.

She flicks on the light switch and my eyes sting at the sudden brightness. I see Penny's eyebrows raise and realize that she's looking at my neck.

"You have a, um, a…" Penny stutters, obviously flustered.

It suddenly occurs to me what she must be seeing and I feel myself start to blush in spite of myself. I smirk in an attempt to hide my embarassment.

"It's called a hickie, Bunce," I taunt.

Penny's face flushes and her mouth opens as if she's about to say something, but I walk away before she has the chance.

"Goodnight, Penny." I chuckle from down the hallway before crawling back into bed with Simon, who is still sound asleep.


End file.
